Exerience
by demon scream
Summary: Konohamaru just wanted some experience and Hinata couldn't deny him that. Lime. For JadedGoths b-day


Don't own Naruto

Exrerience

Ding Dong Ding Dong. A lump on a huge bed stirred as the doorbell kept ringing. Finally a blue head emerged from beneath the blankets. Mumbling the pale beauty got out of bed and went to her apartment door jerking the door open. Her head cocked to the left at her unexpected visitor.

"Konohamaru-kun?" she questioned but he was nervously fidgeting and blushing. She raised an eyebrow and stepped aside to let him in. She motioned for him to sit down and went to put on a robe over her short shorts and tight tank top.

When she emerged into the living room she cast a questioning look at the young man. Sighing when he yet again refused to explain his presence she went into the kitchen with him following her. Hinata knew Konohamaru inside out. Ever since he was placed on Hanabis genin team they would mostly hang out at her apartment.

She began to make breakfast for two with the grace of one who knew her way around. She knew that Konohamaru wanted to ask her something and if she waited him out he will ask her. It was no secret that he had a crush on Hanabi. Somehow she knew that was what this was all about.

She placed a plate full of food in front of him and a cup of tea. They ate in silence Hinata amusing herself at the emotion that passed through his eyes. She could almost hear him practicing his request. Rewording this way and that when satisfied he would change his mind and the process would begin again.

Smiling to herself behind her cup of tea she wondered what it was that he wanted. There was no doubt in her mind that she would say yes to his request. The little boy that used to follow Naruto around was gone in his place was a man.

He was actually in the running for future Hokage against Naruto. The entire village was placing wagers on who would win. In the heat of the moment even she had placed a bet. On who she betted on she would never tell.

After their meal she washed the dishes and cleaned up smiling she noted that Konohamaru didn't even move. She was sure he was not aware of his surroundings. Patiently she took his hand and led him into her living room and sat him beside her on the couch. Still holding onto his hand she curled up on the sofa and continued to smile fondly at him. Finally breaking out of his thoughts he turned to look at her. She gave his hand a gently squeeze encouraging him to continue.

"Hinata-chan I uh I was..." Konohamaru trailed of blushing like crazy and refused to meet her gaze. Hinata almost laughed he was too cute. "Will you teach me how to kiss?" he asked almost yelled as he bowed before her.

Hinata was speechless of all the things she was expecting that was no where close. Dimly she was aware that a blush was making its way across her face and that her mouth was opened. She had every intention to say no but she stopped as she looked down at the top of his head. The tips of his ears were bright red and his grip on her hand was harsh.

Sighing she touched his cheek and brought his face up to look at her. The courage it took to ask her something like this was admirable she didn't want to crush him. "Don't you have someone more your age to practice on." he shook his head no. Reaching up he touched her hand that was still on his cheek.

"I only trust you with something like this. You know how its like to always have to be training never have time for anything else." Sighing Hinata decided to persuade him once more.

"Konohamaru you know that kissing should come naturally with someone you like. It shouldn't be forced then it will come out perfect." shaking his head he dropped his hands from hers.

"I'm always to nervous. Last time I chickened out and ran." Laughing softly Hinata let go of his face and lent back on the sofa. For a few minutes there was silence with Konohamarus gaze glued to the floor and Hinatas on his face. An okay from Hinata broke the silence. His head snapped up and if possible his face had turned a deeper red.

"Can we start now?" he asked smiling nervously. Hinata swallowed hard unsure of what to do and nodded. She closed her eyes as he began to lend in.

His lips touched hers ever so gently and slowly began to put more pressure pressing their lips closer together. Hinata gasped as his tongue came out and licked her bottom lip.

The kiss was so gentle yet fierce sweet and innocent yet sexy as hell it was a complete contradiction that had her panting when they broke apart. Before she could catch her breath his mouth was on hers again seducing her to open to him and she did.

They stayed that way for who knows how long. One of his hands was intertwined with her own the other holding her head still for his kissed and her free hand was splayed upon his chest. Whether she was trying to stop him or telling him not to stop she didn't know but she did know his kisses were driving her crazy with need. Need that should not have been present.

Two weeks later found Hinata sitting on her couch wrecked with quilt. After two weeks Konohamaru still showed up at her apartment with the excuse to practice. She had not said anything and allowed him to use her. Perhaps it was the fact that she had been so long without a man. Whatever it was she knew she found herself powerless to stop him.

It seemed that as time went by the young man grew more and more bold. Sure his mouth never left her lips but his hands had begun to roam. He was setting her body on fire and she was becoming afraid they might cross the line and put it out.

So she sat stiffly on her coach biting her lip as she waited for him to show up. She looked at the clock as it slowly struck six in the morning and at the same time her doorbell rang. She got up and opened her door. She looked up to see the young man smiling down at her. Hinata stepped aside to let him in.

"Konohamaru..." she started but was cut of as his arms wrapped around her and his mouth descended on hers. In the span of that second she was lost. His hand tangled itself in her hair angling her head for his kisses. His kiss was different that day it was desperate.

Her mind went blank as his hands found its way to her breast and gently squeezed it before making his way to her ass. Then he did something he had never done before and brought her flush against him. She moaned as she felt every muscle against her and his stiff manhood rubbing against her thigh. Through out the two weeks not once had she felt his body and now that she had she knew that she wanted it all. Cupping her ass he picked her up and she obediently wrapped her legs around his waist.

He took a few steps and had her pinned against the door. Konohamaru began moving against her causing such wonderful friction that had her breathlessly moaning his name. She screamed as his mouth captured a naked nipple and through the fog that was her brain she wondered when he had taken her shirt of.

Hinata wanted to touch him to return all the pleasure he was giving her but her hands refused to move. All she could do was hold onto his shoulder as he pleasured her. Konohamarus hand found itself between their bodies and between her legs. She bit down on his shoulder and heard him grunt in pain and pleasure. She felt like she was on fire the way his mouth worked over her skin was intoxicating. It was all to much and she exploded while screaming his name. She buried her head on his neck exhausted beyond reason.

She felt herself being carried and soon found herself in bed and being tucked in. Hinata looked at Konohamaru with questioning eyes. He smiled and kissed her forehead. "You should rest don't worry theres no missions for you today." She nodded and watched him leave.

Hinata sighed and snuggled deeper into the blankets. She felt sticky with sweat and her own juices but she was far to exhausted to get up and take a shower. Not even the fact that she was naked except for the boy shorts could keep her eyes from closing.

Ding Dong Ding Dong Hinata shifted as she heard the accursed doorbell. She felt so tired she had spent countless nights unable to sleep with the overwhelming quilt of falling in love with her sisters boyfriend. Tiredly she dragged herself out of bed and opened the door. She tightened her grip on the robe she grabbed on her way as she looked into the smiling face of her sister.

"Hanabi-chan?" she asked and let her sister in. "What are you doing here?"

"What? I came to visit my favorite sister." Hinata raised an eyebrow and headed to her room to change with Hanabi right behind her. Hinata took out a change of clothes and stepped behind the changing screen. She grabbed a bra and put it on next she got a plain black t-shirt only to drop it at her sisters next words.

"I think I'm in love." Hanabi said in a serious voice. Hinata bit her lip and quickly finished dressing. "The way he kisses me leaves me breathless and when I'm not with him all I do is think about him. Thats love right?" Hinata nodded her head.

"I'm happy you and Konohamaru are getting along so well." Hinata manged to spite out without venom. Silenced filled the room and Hinata turned to find Hanabi looking at her strangely.

"Geez nee-chan you're really behind on the news." Hinata cocked her head questioningly. "Konohamaru and I broke up ages ago." Hinata felt her heart speed up.

"What? Why? What happen?" Hinata asked a bit breathless. Hanabi just shrugged nonchalantly. Hinata stared blankly at her younger sister.

"He broke up with me okay."

"What?" it seem it was the only word that could come out of Hinatas mouth.

"I agreed with him. We weren't compatible sure at first I didn't want to believe that but after he kissed me I knew. I mean I felt nothing not like I feel now."

"What?" Hinata breathed out as her heart slammed against her chest.

"Besides." Hanabi waved her off nonchalantly. "He told me he was in love with an older woman." Here the younger Hyuuga grinned evilly. "I've been having so much fun teasing him and suggesting all the naughty things he could do." she stopped and laughed evilly. "I've even bought him a brand new copy of Icha Icha." More evil laughter left the young woman again. Hinata sweat dropped and a small blush spread across her face.

After more of Hanabis rambling and a brief meal the younger Hyuuga left leaving behind a bewilder Hinata. What should she do now. Konohamaru was free had been since their fist kiss. Yet he kept coming back dutifully every morning.

Did that mean he liked her too or was he just using her for the experience. Hinata shook her head the younger man would never do such a thing but why hadn't he told her. Is that why he seemed so desperate this morning had he somehow known.

She sat on the couch for hours just staring into space her brain refusing to function properly and all logical thought fled her. Just as she decided to stop brooding and go take a shower the doorbell rang. She growled and was very tempted to ignore whoever was at her door. Her manners won out and reluctantly opened the door. She raised an eyebrow at her very unexpected visitor.

"Ano Naruto-kun?" Hinata spoke wearily he never visited her she didn't even think he knew where she lived.

"Hinata-chan can I come in?" The blond asked nervously. Hinata blushed when she realized she was holding the door close and blocking the entrance with her body. Quickly she stepped aside motioning him inside while offering him something to drink. He declined scratching his cheek.

"Anyway uh you know about the Hokage party tonight right?" Naruto asked her. Hinata nodded her head having completely forgotten about the big celebration to announce the next Hokage. "Well um uh are you going?" Hinata shook her head telling him no. "I was hoping you would change your mind and come to the party with me."

She bit her lip not sure at what to tell him. She really didn't want to go and if she did go it was not at his side she wanted to be. Just as she opened her mouth the doorbell rang. Excusing herself she went to answer the door.

She gasped and stepped aside to let the man who had been in her thoughts enter. He smiled cheerfully as he stepped inside but came to an abrupt stop as he caught sight of the blond. A frown replace the smile without glancing at Hinata he made his way to Naruto.

"What are you doing here?" Konohamaru asked harshly. Naruto stood and narrowed his eyes at the younger man it didn't help that he had to look up to see Konohamarus face.

"Thats none of your business twerp." Naruto answered just as harshly. Hinata was a bit confused at the exchange and stared from one man to the other before realization hit her. When she felt they were going to start throwing punches she quickly stood between them. She placed a pale delicate hand against Konohamarus chest. He looked down at her and with a sigh sat down.

She turned to Naruto and bowed deeply. "Gomen Naruto-kun but I already have plans for tonight. I can not accompany you." Naruto gave her a friendly smile and told her not to worry about it.

He glared down at Konohamaru before he made his way to the door. Naruto was dense even he would admit it but there were times were he was just too aware of what was going on. With a look of envy he gazed at the couple before closing the door behind him. Maybe he shouldn't have waited so long to confess to Hinata.

Hinata stared intently at Konohamaru he looked furious. "Hinata..." he started but was cut of at the feel of her soft lips against his. Stunned he didn't respond and just stared at her. A smile made its way into his face as he understood the meaning of the innocent kiss. The smile turned into a full blown grin as he looked at her flush face. With a happy laugh he picked her up and kissed her fiercely before bounding towards the bedroom. Laughing was replaced with softs moans and the world outside the room was forgotten.

* * *

Happy Birthday Jaded


End file.
